


Not Like This

by ScarletteStar1



Category: The OA (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drugged Sex, F/M, HOAp, SUPER dubious consent, Smut, Voyeurism, angsty porn, forced voyeruism, hoamer - Freeform, i ship it all, porn no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 19:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19046548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletteStar1/pseuds/ScarletteStar1
Summary: Hap secretly takes OA from Treasure Island and brings her to Nina Azarova's apartment.And then he shows her just how much Nina loved being with Dr. Percy.





	Not Like This

Drugs make her head thick and muzzy. She tries to think, but it is like stroking a piece of velvet against the nap. She remembers being a child, remembers swallowing pills, remembers the feeling of being apart from her own self.

It was the longest Homer had ever held and touched her in any dimension. She tries to string this bead of knowledge onto a strand of consciousness, but keeps fumbling and dropping it. The thought clatters in the shadows of her skull. He’d told her he was there and his voice had been familiarly enveloping. And then he’d stuck her with a thick, full syringe and sedated her.

Now in the dark, she thinks of him. In the dark of her room, in the dark of her mind. She thinks of him. She wants to find something to roll between her fingers, something tangible she can add to the strand.

But there is nothing.

She whimpers. She tries to say his name. Her lips betray her; they will not make a single word.

Her door opens with a beep and a click. Able to sit, she does, certain he has come to apologize, but he has not.

Hap wraps her in a large coat and smuggles her down the hallways. Drugs make her too meek to disobey. He drives her to Nina’s apartment and uses the back entrance to bring her in.

They get off the elevator and enter Nina’s domicile. The holographic tree dances and plays games with OA’s vision. “Why are we here?” She manages. Her mouth is dry. “How are we here.”

“Oh,” Hap says cheerfully. “I have a key.” OA follows Hap through the apartment to the kitchen where he opens the fridge and pulls out a bottle of water. He hands it to her. “Here. I know the medication can make your mouth dry.”

OA opens the bottle and gulps at it until the plastic crackles with the force of her suction. She starts to come to her senses. Her eyes dart around the space and settle on Hap. He’s staring at her intently through the lenses of his horn rimmed glasses. “What do you want, Hap?”

“I want to show you something, Prairie,” he says with a little smile. “I’ve been waiting to show you this, but now I think it’s time. Come.” Into another room he ushers her. There is a large television screen. He picks up a remote and pushes the buttons. The screen lights up and on it, a scene of two people in bed, in a most intimate position and situation, come into view. Prairie looks away, but Hap steps behind her and angles her toward the screen. “No, no. Don’t look away. Watch.”

The two people are Hap and Prairie, but not Prairie. It’s Nina, writhing beneath Hap’s thrusting body. Her long, blond hair spills over her face, but it is clearly her who brings her legs up over his shoulders and cries out for him to _fuck her fuck her fuck her fuck her harder harder fucking harder harder!_ At the sound of Nina’s voice, Hap puts his hand over her mouth, not bothering to brush away her hair. “Shut up. Don’t talk,” he growls.

OA grimaces at this interaction. Hap notices her reaction and shrugs. “Her Russian accent is distracting,” he says close in her ear.

The video continues. Hap kisses and bites at Nina’s neck and makes his way down to her breasts where he paws one with his hand and sucks the nipple of the other into his lips. Nina moans, and with his hand over her mouth, softening her noises, she could almost be mistaken for Prairie. But it is still Nina who reaches her perfectly manicured hand around to insert her finger into Hap’s ass as he continues to fuck her and lick over her pert, pearly nipples.

At this, OA looks away. “You’re sick to show me this,” she mutters. The drugs are leaving her system now and she is starting to regain her senses. She wonders where Nina keeps the knives.

“No, Prairie. You know why I show you this?” Hap turns her around in his arms and holds her hard against him. In a panicked moment, she realizes she feels his erection as he presses it against her and she realizes she is seeping wet in her panties from what she has just watched and from feeling the closeness of him.

But it is against her will.

She does not want to want him. Not like this.

“Why?” She gasps, trying not to writhe against him, trying not to feel the firm length of him through the thin material of her leggings.

“Because I want you to see how Nina adores me. Nina gave me a key to her apartment. Nina loves to ride my big, thick cock all night long. She’s insatiable. No sooner am I done fucking her than she wants to fuck again. She can’t get enough of me. And it’s not just my cock she wants, Prairie. No. She wants my mind too. We lie in bed for hours and talk about theories and work and the we go again. Nina is slick as custard under my tongue when I eat her pussy. Can you imagine that? You can, can’t you?” He’s plunged his hand down the front of her pants and into her panties. He’s feeling how wet and hot she is. He pushes two fingers into her and brings her slick up to paint over her clit in lazy circles. She lays her head on his shoulder and submits to his touch with a subtle groan.

His mouth searches hers and she allows for him to find it. He swirls his tongue in her mouth as he swirls his fingers over her clit and she feels like she is seeping wet and bursting with need over every nerve of her body. They tumble over to a couch and he pulls her pants down. She doesn’t know what to do with her hands so she uses them to unbutton his jeans and push them down over his hips and then her fingers are in his hair and pulling his face closer to hers in frantic bites and kisses.

When he enters her, he looks into her eyes and licks her lower lip. She feels him fill her and she cries out as she spreads her knees to accommodate him. For a moment she stills to adjust to his size in her, then she begins to undulate her hips. She clutches at his back and bites his shoulder as she seeks pressure against her sensitive core. It’s so good she feels like she is going to come instantly, like she is going to come a hundred times, like she is going to come harder than she has ever known.

He grips her ass and thrusts into her with feral grunts as he kisses her cheeks and neck as delicately as possible. “Oh god, you perfect angel,” he whispers. “You’re perfect, you’re so good, so good!” He arches off of her, taking his weight up on his arms and gazes down on her. “Fuck you even feel different. I knew it was you. Oh I’ve waited so long!”

Suddenly, OA stiffens under him. Tears gather in her eyes and as she climaxes, she presses her nails into the small of his back. “NOooo!” She sobs. She rides out her orgasm over his cock, but he has stilled. He sits back on his heels and looks at her with consternation. She turns her face into the couch cushions and weeps bitterly.

“You don’t want me,” Hap says.

“No,” she cries.

“Fuck,” he hisses angrily. She looks up at him, wondering if he will take her to finish. He reads her mind. “I can’t. Not like this.” He moves away from her and she curls into herself.

“What do you want from me?”

“I want you.”

“Well you just had me, didn’t you? And you have had Nina Azarova dozens of times. You’ve had what you want.”

“No. I want you to look at me the way you looked at Homer when he approached you today, before you realized he was going to sedate you.”

“Hap,” she begins, and realizes anything else that she could possibly say is futile. “I’m sorry.”

“Never mind.” He’s up and pulling on his pants. He tosses her clothes at her. “Let’s go. I’ll bring you back.”

As they walk out of the apartment, OA notices the limbs of the animated tree. They seem to wave in an artificial breeze and they remind her of the tentacles of an octopus.

**Author's Note:**

> I know... I'm hopeless. Please leave comments and I will love you forever. We survive this thing because we aren't alone. xoxoxo.


End file.
